


Quiet Uptown

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hamilton References, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: ~There are moments that the words don't reach, there is suffering to terrible to name~





	

 

Hajime didn’t know how much he would miss Tooru’s voice. He knew that it was an annoying sound, something that he didn’t much care for, but now-

 

Everything was too quiet. 

 

Tooru had always hated the quiet. Hajime longed for it often, but now, he would do anything to hear some sort of sound from the man he loved. 

 

He looked over at Tooru’s motionless body, his chest slowly rising with every breath as he slept. He had a slew of bandages wrapped around his head, the fluff of his brown hair hung lightly over the white bandages, like hanging branches above a clump of snow. 

 

His face was peaceful, his lips slightly pursed open with his breath pushing past his lips. Hajime sat at his side, his hand resting beside Tooru’s own. He pushed down the temptation to wrap his fingers around his wrist. 

 

Simple touches would not bring him back. 

 

Hajime thought back to what had happened. He had seen the truck coming down the road, seen Tooru running to catch up to Takeru who was chasing a stray volleyball. 

 

He had seen Tooru shove Takeru out of the way, taking the hit from the truck. His body flew, hitting the concrete firmly. He didn’t move as Takeru started screaming, but only when Tooru didn’t get up. 

 

His legs shook as he stood beside his best friend, kneeling down, his hands hesitating over Tooru’s still body. There was no blood, and if there had been different circumstances, Hajime would have thought that he was sleeping. 

 

Hajime stared at the body that was Tooru, opening his mouth and uttering a sinsentenceance, his eyes filling up with tears as he finally took Tooru’s hand. 

 

“There are moments that the words don’t reach, there's a grace too powerful to name, we push away what we can never understand, we push away the unimaginable..” 

 

He gave a soft sob, his head hanging as he gripped Tooru’s hand tightly, feeling his wedding ring against his fingers, cool in contrast to Hajime’s warm, living body.  

 

_ “It’s quiet uptown..”  _

 

The words that they knew so well. They were not uttered back, and instead, Hajime was met with a cold body and a broken heart. 

  
Truly, it was a quiet uptown. 


End file.
